


Two Sons of Dragon

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Castlevania: Lords of Shadow
Genre: Crossroads, M/M, Timelines, interference, younger version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trevor meets a younger version for himself.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Sons of Dragon

Alucard was not sure what had compelled him to come back to this place. He had nothing to find here but old, haunted memories. However, since the timelines had become tangled, there was no telling what could come from visiting seemingly all too familiar places. Some of them still held secrets to be explored.

This, however, had come unexpectedly.

"W-Who are you?"

The sight was unmistakable, yet should have been impossible. Alucard swallowed, then slowly crouched. This was definitely what he thought it was. A meeting with his younger self. Well, he had met his counterpart of an entirely different timeline of the Belmont Clan, so he supposed nothing was impossible.

"I am a wanderer." It was no lie, but not the entire truth either. "And a warrior," he added, since he had seen Trevor's gaze fall onto his blade.

"Why are you here?" Alucard couldn't help a little smile at that question. He remembered well that he had always been rather curious, as well as, maybe, slightly naive. But that had been him. Surrounded by the Brotherhood, he had been safe.

"I was wandering about, as I often do." Alucard inclined his head. Trevor seemed a little different. Again another timeline? "May I ask what you are doing here?"

"He lives here."

Alucard's gaze flicked up, and he had a hard time hiding his surprise. But at least he knew he had entered a different castle. The Dragon before him was not his sire. He was, in a way, but yet again wasn't. It seemed that amongst endless possibilities, there had been one where he had remained with his father.

He was scrutinized closely. Trevor was now half hidden behind Gabriel, and Alucard just remained crouched, slowly shifting so he was on one knee. No matter which incarnation of his sire and father, he would remain respectful. It was an absolute line which would not be crossed.

Gabriel seemed to recognize him. And it seemed that he didn't want to alarm his son. Alucard didn't wish for Trevor to be scared.

"You can relax now, son." That was directed at Trevor. "Our guest will not harm you. Of that I'm perfectly convinced."

Trevor still looked unconvinced, but at least, he had relaxed visibly. At least that was something Alucard could see happening immediately. He would have felt rather safe with his father like that. After all, Gabriel was a strong warrior, the best even. There was nothing to fear for young Trevor.

“Why is he suddenly welcomed here, Father?” Trevor had every right to be suspicious of him, Alucard knew that. But he still was a bit amused how it turned out. “He is still a stranger.”

“Yes, that may be, my son, but we also have to show respect to strangers. That is, of course, as long as they show respect to us. He shows us respect, so he will be welcomed.”

This logic seemed to be enough for Trevor to relax completely. He still kept in the background, and watched Alucard very closely. Alucard tried to not stare too much at his younger self, and focus more on this alternative version of his father. It was confusing to see Gabriel like this, but to know, at the same time, that this was not his true father, was quite hard to accept.

Trevor scurried off, then, when a soft voice called him. Alucard bit on his lower lip, turning his head away for a moment. Even his mother was here? Or, at least, it was some version of his mother. Of course, Gabriel noticed it, and he seemed rather worried about it. If events transpired a little differently here, then some things were bound to clash.

“Why are you so tense?” Gabriel approached Alucard slowly. “I recognize you as the one you should be… but it is impossible that you are my son. I sense the connection, but…”

“I’m afraid I can’t tell you much, Milord.” Alucard instinctively felt that he would need to keep his distance a little. He couldn’t get involved too much with this timeline. It already was complicated enough with him knowing several incarnations of Belmonts who should never have crossed his way. “Know only that you can be proud of having such a son.” Alucard smiled lightly. In a way, he was praising himself, he supposed. “But, for the time I’m here, I will tell you as much as I feel is safe.”

It wouldn’t be much, but he would not pass up such an opportunity.


End file.
